


He's Kinda Hot Though

by emme_chan (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Brother Itachi, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, OOC, Pervert Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura is the Bi Best Friend, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emme_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As in where Sasuke is sent off too a camp where he meets an idiot blond. Somehow, said idiot blond wedges his way into Sasuke's life and upturns it completely. Frankly, Sasuke can't really complain. (And yes, the title is based off of 5SOS's song.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Kinda Hot Though

Sasuke died a little inside the day his parents announced, "Surprise, Sasuke! You're going to Camp Konoha for winter break!"

Now, Sasuke was an average teenager. And as an average teenager, he does his school work, hands it in on time, procrastinates on his chores, and is completely _unmotivated_. He supposed the reason for them sending him off to some Camp was because he was so unmotivated. 

They told him they were sending him to some camp because Itachi was going to a business class for the break.

_Can't they cut him some slack? Just because he was fifteen years old, didn't mean that he had the mindset of a fifteen-year-old. He did not want to go to a camp in the middle of nowhere._

He guarantees that he'll be bald by the time he leaves the house. He was counting down the days until break in misery while his parents counted down in glee.

Sasuke was on the phone with Itachi on a Friday night, the night before he left for the camp. 

"And, would you like to know what they'll do while we're gone?"

"I'd rather not think about that," He heard Itachi's rather disgusted reply. 

"They're going to fuck like rabbits," Sasuke stated, falling onto his bed. "While I'm stuck in the middle of some shitty lake, freezing my balls off,"

" _Sasuke_." Itachi reprimanded, yet there was still an amused tone in his voice.

"I'm going to get frostbite, Itachi. I'll have to amputate my toes or fingers, or something,"

"I'm sure it's _or something_ ,"

Sasuke hn'ed. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping in a musty, cold, cabin for three weeks.

"You'll make friends,"

Sasuke gaped, staring at his plain ceiling. "You and mother! I already have friends! They're idiots and I hate them but they're my friends,"

Itachi chuckled on his end. "And mother is still convinced you made them up to get her off your back,"

"Yes. That woman is batshit-"

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke huffed. "I'll write to you. That's all we're allowed to do. No phones. I'll die. No YouTube, no Tumblr. Just a pen and paper,"

"You better write to me. And, you'll be _fine_ ,"

"In your letters, send me pictures of silly people you find,"

Itachi snorted. "I'll see what I can do. Now go to sleep. You've got a long three weeks ahead of you. Kisses,"

Sasuke smiled, eyes closing. "Kisses,"

Sasuke waited until he heard the phone beep, stating the phone call had ended. He let the smile drift from his face as he slowly released his phone. 

He lied like that for a long while, eyes closed in dismay.

Upon his mother shouting goodnight, he plugged his phone onto its' s charger and attempted to get a few hours of sleep. He dreaded the day to come.

 The next morning came and went as he left home. His mother dropped him off at the meeting point with a final kiss.

There were seven buses; all were nearly filled up with boisterous students.

Sasuke hesitantly entered the second one, spotting an empty seat way in the back. They had packed his duffle bag into a side compartment with everyone else's bags.

He was left with simply the clothes he wore. He wore his favorite comfy, navy jacket over his white cotton long sleeve. To match his jacket, he wore navy jeans that were tucked into his black winter boots. 

He ambled his way to the empty back seat, nearly tripping over someone's feet. He shot them a quick glare before moving on.

He honestly didn't know how he'd tolerate anyone he would meet. They all seemed like rude imbeciles. 

When he finally got to the seat, he plopped down, scooting close to the window. It hurt his eyes to look out window, the snow far to bright. So, instead he looked at the backs of everyone's heads.

That is, until a pink haired girl approached him carefully, standing in the aisle.

"Is this spot taken?" She gestured to the empty spot next to Sasuke. 

Sasuke shook his head 'no', examining the girl. She gave him a small grin and sat next to him.

Her eyes were an emerald green, to match her perfectly painted nails and winter hat that covered her long pink hair. Her hair was in a fish tail braid, pulled off to the right side. Under her hat, Sasuke could see a small silver hoop peeking out. Her skin was a beautiful peach shade, cheeks tinted pink from the cold.                                      

She wore a light pink coat to match her light blue jeans and pink snow boots.

The pink almost hurt him to look at.

"By the way," She says. "I'm S-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" An annoying boisterous voice shouted from the front of the bus. 

Sasuke glared at the blond that tripped through the narrow aisle toward them

The girl, Sakura, her eyebrow ticked as the blond pushed her into Sasuke, sitting on the very edge of the overcrowded of the seat.

The blond actually hurt to look at, with his obnoxiously organge jacket. His hair was a spiky yellow, cerulean blue eyes to match. His skin was a carmal tan color, nose tinted with pink from the cold. The odd thing about him was three parallel lines on each of his plump cheeks.

Sasuke tried to figure out if they were tattoos or scars. They seemed to be neither, just indents in cheeks.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rolled her eyes toward Sasuke who carefully watched the duo. "He's in my Japanese class," She turned to glare at Naruto. "How many times have I told you to just call me Sakura out of class!" She whacked him on the head, earning and "Ei ei ei!" from him.      

Sasuke was terribly uncomfortable, smushed up against the freezing window of the bus.

He glared at Naruto who seemed to just realize he was there. He was leaning past Sakura with a dumb expression lighting up his face. "That's why it's so tight! This bastard is here!"

His explanation earned a slap on the head from Sakura.

"Says the clumsy idiot," Sasuke said quietly, but loud enough so Naruto could hear him. He turned away from them, staring out the window. His arms rested uncomfortably on him while Sakura's bony elbow dug into his side.

"Wow Sakura-chan, it's kind of cramped in here,"

"If you'd move your large ass over to the seat beside us, it wouldn't be!"

"Nonsense! You can just sit on my lap!"

Sasuke felt relieved when Naruto pulled Sakura onto his lap. He earned an indignant squawk from her, but she complied. The pressure of her elbow left with her, creating a good few inches between Sakura who sat on Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to stare out the window until it hurt and he closed his eyes. He didn't expect to fall half asleep, the noises around him making little sense. He couldn't move if he wanted to, not unless he was fully awake.

"Naruto..." He heard Sakura quietly say.

"Just ignore it. I'll live,"

"Won't it hurt?"

"Yes, but I have more problems than that right now.

"We're only fifty more minutes out. You can clean up when we get there,"

"W-wait, Sakura. That kid-"

"Is asleep," She finished in a whisper.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable, even in his sleep, when he heard a shaky pleasured sigh from Naruto. 

He couldn't believe that even these dimwitted simpletons were driven by teenage hormones. 

He tried to block out the quiet noises tumbling from Naruto's parted lips, but being half asleep enhanced the noises. 

He waited it out until it finished with a grunt from Naruto and a giggle from Sakura.           

When Sasuke opened his eyes once more, it was due to one of the camp directors yelling that they were twenty minutes from the camp.

He groggily looked at Naruto.

The blond was kicked back, eyes hooded. His blue orbs drifted to Sasuke's own red-chocolate brown eyes.

Sasuke's lip raised in disgust when he noticed the look of sheer pleasure in Naruto's eyes. 

Sakura was a few seats away, talking ecstatically to two girls; a blonde girl with a pony tail and a girl with long blue-raven hair. Both of the girls wore different shades of purple. The three sat closely, most likely gossiping. 

Sasuke turned away from Naruto, slightly sickened by his body heat. He stared out the window once more.

They were in a dense forest, snow covering everything. 

"I didn't catch your name," Naruto said, voice husky.

Sasuke ignored him, watching as the bus pulled onto a long road with a "dead end" sign.

The winter wonderland outside was as bright as ever, a great contrast to the dark brown trees it surrounded. The bus pulled into a large circular parking lot, where it slowed to a halt.

"Alright, everyone!" A woman at the front of the buss said. "On your way out, you'll grab your bag and go to the leader that calls out your name!"

Her sweet, cheery tone sickened Sasuke to his very core. All the teenagers stood up, pushing into each other to get out first.

Sasuke waited until everyone filed out, and it seemed like Naruto had the same idea.

Once only him and the blond were left, Naruto stood up, Sasuke in pursuit, as both boys exited.

Sasuke stealthily maneuvered around Naruto to grab his duffle bag and sling it over his shoulder.                    

"Uchiha!" Sasuke heard his name being called.

His eyes darted around the groups, girls to the right and guys to the left.

A white-haired man called his name once more. 

Sasuke walked to the man, a few other boys ambling around them. "Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked.    

Sasuke nodded, zipping his jacket up to his chin. Only a few minutes and he was already cold.

The man wrote on a paper attached to a clipboard he held. 

Sasuke examined him, brows furrowed.

The man's hair, eyebrows, and lashes were so bright that they nearly matched the color of the snow. One of his eyes were a soft grey-blue while the other was a red-brown. His red-brown eye was similar to Sasuke's own, the youth noted. The lower half of his face was covered up by a red scarf and he wore a large green jacket. What a contrast.      

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I will be your designated babysitter for the three weeks that you're here,"

Sasuke blinked. Kakashi Hatake. Designated babysitter. 

He was about to retort with a sarcastic comment when Kakashi glanced over his shoulder. "And you must be our last member, Naruto Uzumaki. So glad you could join us. Was the bus ride so long that you couldn't wait to go to the bathroom until after I called your name?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto staring stupidly at Kakashi. He was gaping, eyes shocked and face flushed red in embarrassment. 

He snorted. The blond had every right to be embarrassed. 


End file.
